The distribution between peroxisomes and mitochondria of three enzymes of beta-oxidation (crotonase, beta-hydroxybutyryl-CoA dehydrogenase and thiolase) will be determined. The effect of clofibrate, a hypolipidemic drug, on these activities in each organelle will be investigated.